


La ruta correcta

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan había decidido cambiar. Por eso no podía rendirse ahora, aun cuando lo que había aprendido de los juegos de citas no parecía estar ayudándolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ruta correcta

—No te desanimes. Al menos conseguiste algunos puntos.

Esas palabras, dichas con una risa forzada y una gran mano en su hombro, habían sido el comienzo de su interés en Rock Bison cosa que, en retrospectiva, no tenía sentido.

Wild Tiger había sido quien lo había inspirado a dejar el fondo y Sky High le había ofrecido su consejo cuando él estaba dudando sobre cómo podría hacerse más fuerte y convertirse en un verdadero héroe, pero nada de lo que ellos habían hecho por él había causado que su corazón diese un vuelco en su pecho y los siguiese con su mirada.

Tal vez era porque ese día había sido incluso peor para Rock Bison que para él y a pesar de eso y de que eran rivales, el otro héroe había intentado animarlo. Tal vez era porque Ivan podía entender mejor que nadie lo que era estar en la sombra de todos y actuar como si no estuviese descontento por su mal papel como héroe. Tal vez era porque simplemente la mano en su hombro había sido tan cálida que su traje no le había impedido sentir su tibieza.

O tal vez era porque ese incidente lo había llevado a fijarse más en Rock Bison y descubrir lo mucho que éste se esforzaba, así algunos se rieran de él cuando fallaba, lo en serio que se tomaba su trabajo y lo amable que podía ser, cosa que contrastaba con su apariencia intimidante.

Fuese como fuese, Ivan estaba dispuesto a aceptar que ahora veía a Rock Bison con otros ojos y no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Él había decidido cambiar, al fin de cuentas, y por eso tenía que hacerle saber sus sentimientos en lugar de ocultarlos por siempre, aun cuando no se sentía capaz de declararse directamente, y también quería ser correspondido.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Los juegos de citas que había probado no le habían dado más ideas aparte de una carta o preparar un bentou que podrían compartir, pero luego de llenar el suelo con bolitas de papel hechas con sus intentos fallidos de escribir sus sentimientos había descartado la primera.

Un bentou sonaba mejor.

Si almorzaban juntos en un parque mientras los pétalos de cerezo bailaban en el aire no tendría que decir nada y el ambiente se encargaría de todo y los llevaría a sonreír y darse de comer mutuamente a pesar de la vergüenza, tal como había sucedido con Sakura-chan, quien al final se había declarado en lugar de obligarlo a decirle algo primero, al final del juego.

Excepto que eran pocas las veces en las que coincidían a la hora del almuerzo, el único parque con árboles de cerezo estaba fuera de la ciudad y Rock Bison no se parecía a la tímida Sakura-chan.

Si tenía que comparar a Rock Bison con las chicas de los juegos que había probado hasta ahora, la más apropiada sería Mikan, la atleta amiga de la infancia del protagonista que podía parecer severa pero que siempre se preocupaba, y la clave para poder jugar su ruta y conquistarla era invitarla a comer el primer día, después de sus actividades del club.

Quizás eso podía funcionar.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Mikan tenía más en común con Pao Lin que con Rock Bison; aun así, podía intentarlo.

Eso era lo que Ivan tenía en mente y una semana después, luego de una grabación de Hero TV en la que Rock Bison logró dos capturas, llegó el momento perfecto para eso.

—Rock Bison-dono —le habló Ivan antes de quitarse su traje, porque sabía que su rostro estaba rojo y al menos él había aprendido a controlar su voz durante las entrevistas y eso sin duda sería útil ahora para poder verse seguro aunque se sintiese más nervioso que nunca—. E-esta noche...

O tal vez no había practicado lo suficiente, porque no sólo había balbuceado: su garganta también se había cerrado y ya no se sentía capaz de decir más.

—¿Mmm? —Rock Bison lo miró y quizás comprendiendo lo que él quería preguntarle, dijo—: Voy a ir a tomar con Kotetsu.

—Ah —pronunció Ivan, decepcionado.

—¿Quieres venir? —cuestionó Rock Bison, sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda—. No está mal tener más compañía.

Todo indicaba que Rock Bison realmente creía eso pues con su buen humor y la insistente ayuda de Kotetsu logró que los demás héroes se les unieran bajo la condición de que los menores no tomarían alcohol.

No era nada como lo que se había atrevido a imaginar mientras pensaba en invitarlo y aun cuando Ivan no negaba que Sky High tenía razón al afirmar que era bueno que saliesen todos juntos de vez en cuando, él había preferido algo más tranquilo y privado, como las citas en los juegos.

—¿Qué haces en el rincón, Origami?

Al menos Rock Bison se había sentado a su lado y le estaba hablando antes de que a él se le ocurriese cómo iniciar una conversación, mas todo indicaba que el mayor evento de la noche sería el mini concierto que Blue Rose daría en el lugar.

—Ivan —murmuró sin pensarlo.

Porque ese era el tipo de acontecimientos que ocurrían durante las citas a la mitad del juego: comenzaban a usar sus nombres de pila, demostrando con ello que se habían acercado más.

—¿Uh? —pronunció Rock Bison, sin duda porque no lo había escuchado bien.

Ivan sabía que un "no es nada" sería suficiente para terminar la conversación, por lo que se obligó a reunir su valor. Él podía hacerlo, se dijo a sí mismo, él podía hacer que la noche fuese un éxito a pesar de que estuviesen rodeados de otras personas.

—P-puedes llamarme Ivan —balbuceó, sin atreverse a alzar su mirada para ver la reacción de Rock Bison.

Eso había sido demasiado obvio e Ivan estaba seguro de que cualquiera notaría la invitación oculta en esas palabras.

—Entonces llámame Antonio —dijo Rock Bison—. Es raro eso de Rock Bison"-dono".

Que Rock Bis- _Antonio_ considerase rara la forma en que él hablaba era un punto en su contra, pero el que le hubiese dado permiso para usar su nombre era una victoria.

Ivan alzó su rostro y se encontró con el semblante alegre de Antonio.

¿Acababa de dar el primer paso, Antonio se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, le estaba diciendo que los correspondía y por eso comenzarían a avanzar hacia el final feliz?

 

* * *

 

Dos semanas después nada había cambiado y en retrospectiva era obvio porqué: para Antonio era normal llamar a muchos por su nombre de pila.

Todas las señales que indicaban progreso en los juegos tampoco sucedían en la vida real y nada de lo que funcionaba en ninguna de las rutas de los juegos parecía ayudarlo a acercarse a Antonio.

Su falta de experiencia y de coraje para preguntar, incluso en Internet, hacían que la situación fuese peor e Ivan casi sentía deseos de volver al fondo y concentrarse en encontrar el lugar donde la acción estaba ocurriendo y descubrir desde qué ángulo estaba la cámara que lo estaba grabando.

Su vida era más fácil cuando hacía eso en lugar de intentar alcanzar a los demás héroes, cuando se preocupaba más por lo que pensaban los seguidores de su blog que por Antonio, cuando buscaba la cámara y no formas de que Antonio le devolviese una mirada y quizás, más que eso, cuando esos pensamientos no invadían su cabeza mientras él estaba ocupado alejando del peligro a los civiles que estaban en el lugar equivocado y el momento equivocado, como ahora.

—¡Origami!

El repentino grito hizo que Ivan alzase su mirada a tiempo para ver a Rock Bison interponiéndose entre él y un gran pedazo de concreto, protegiéndolo como si fuese una gran roca que no podía ser movida por nada.

La chica que estaba ayudando a salir de su auto sin que ningún escombro cayera sobre ella gritó asustada y corrió en la dirección que Ivan le había señalado antes, la zona segura donde los paramédicos esperaban para atender a los civiles rescatados por los héroes.

—No te distraigas —lo reprendió Rock Bison con brusquedad para luego volver a acercarse al edificio, donde la confusión y las llamas eran mayores.

Al final, lo único bueno de la noche fue la ausencia de víctimas fatales.

Quien había puesto la bomba había escapado y Antonio sin duda lo odiaba y con mucha razón. ¿Cómo podía llamarse un héroe cuando no podía concentrarse en su trabajo como debía y terminaba necesitando ayuda?

Ivan suspiró, tensándose cuando notó que alguien en una pesada armadura se estaba acercando a él y deseando poder desaparecer cuando confirmó de quién se trataba.

Él no quería enfrentar a Antonio cuando ya se había quitado su casco y no podía ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por sus errores esa noche.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —lo recriminó Antonio cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia. Ivan inclinó su cabeza.

Él merecía cualquier cosa que Antonio o los demás quisiesen decirle, pero eso no quería decir que deseaba escucharlos.

Aun así, tenía que tragarse la frustración y disculparse, contener sus lágrimas y esforzarse más la próxima vez.

—Lo siento...

—No... —Antonio se aclaró su garganta—. Si estás bien no importa.

El corazón de Ivan dio un salto.

Eso sonaba como si Antonio no estuviese molesto, mas sí aliviado o incluso alegre de que a él no le hubiese pasado nada.

Ivan se arriesgó a dirigir su vista hacia Antonio y el descubrir que el otro héroe lo estaba mirando con una expresión tranquila aumentó el ritmo de sus latidos.

Quizás tenía esperanzas y este era el momento perfecto para hacer algo que dejase en claro sus sentimientos y llevase a que Antonio los correspondiera.

—Desearía que siempre estuvieses aquí para protegerme.

Ivan bajó su mirada una vez pronunció esas palabras.

La frase original, que había escuchado en una película japonesa, sonaba mucho mejor, pero al menos dejaba en claro lo que él quería y quizás a Antonio le agradaría el que alguien lo considerase confiable e incluso quisiese depender de él como héroe, aun cuando Rock Bison no tenía esperanzas de convertirse en el rey de los héroes esta temporada.

—A mi también me gustaría —dijo Antonio. Ivan contuvo su respiración, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos por la incredulidad de que todo estuviese yendo tan bien...—, que mis poderes siempre fuesen útiles como hoy —continuó Antonio con una sonrisa apocada—. Ya sabes, casi nunca sirven de algo en una emergencia.

Ivan pensó que su corazón dejaría de latir.

Ya había aceptado que Antonio no notase lo que significaba para él el usar nombres de pila, pero que malinterpretase lo que él había dicho ahora le causó una conmoción mayor.

Con su mente en blanco y consciente de que Antonio estaba esperando una respuesta, Ivan apretó sus puños y fijó sus ojos en una grieta en el suelo.

—Los míos son los que no son útiles... Al menos no lo son la mayoría del tiempo, como hoy.

Y muchas otras veces tampoco lo eran.

O quizás el problema no eran sus poderes, era él.

Él era el que cometía errores incluso cuando estaba haciendo algo simple como hoy y él era el que no podía expresar sus sentimientos...

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —El tono de Antonio sonaba indignado—. Ya demostraste que hay cosas que sólo tú puedes hacer. En cambio yo...

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Ivan, levantando su vista y perdiendo de inmediato el impulso que lo había llevado a alzar su rostro y su voz cuando notó la expresión sorprendida de Antonio—. Hoy... —Ivan tragó saliva. Tenía que decirlo, porque Antonio merecía estar orgulloso por lo que había hecho—. Hoy fuiste un héroe admirable.

—Gracias, Ivan.

Esas dos palabras y el semblante agradecido de Antonio hicieron que Ivan se alegrase de haber hablado.

 

* * *

 

Esta vez, Ivan no podía decir que nada había cambiado.

Desde esa conversación estaba intercambiando más que saludos con Antonio y aunque más de una vez se había lamentado de que la compañía predilecta de Antonio siguiese siendo Wild Tiger, ahora había ocurrido un milagro: podría trabajar junto a Antonio.

—No se darán cuenta de sus ausencias tan rápido —había dicho Agnes e Ivan no pudo molestarse a pesar de lo que eso insinuaba—. Los demás los distraerán hasta que ustedes comiencen el rescate.

—Y si algo sale mal yo me encargaré de protegerlos —había asegurado Antonio con una gran sonrisa.

E Ivan era el experto en pasar desapercibido y también el más acostumbrado a ayudar a los civiles a escapar con calma, en lugar de estar en la primera línea de fuego como solían hacer los demás.

A pesar del importante papel que tendrían, no aparecerían en gran parte del episodio de Hero TV al ser los encargados de infiltrarse en el banco y sacar a los rehenes que los criminales habían encerrado en la bóveda.

Pasear por el drenaje tampoco era el tipo de cita que Ivan quería tener con Antonio, pero era su oportunidad para reparar sus errores anteriores y que Antonio lo viese con mejores ojos y por eso apreciaba esta misión en todo sentido.

—Los planos dicen que es aquí —indicó Ivan, señalando el techo.

—Llegó la hora —dijo Rock Bison, golpeando sus puños—. Quédate detrás de mí, no sabemos si entre los rehenes está algún criminal.

Eso era lo peor que podía suceder y sólo les quedaba esperar que la sorpresa que causaría el que parte del suelo de la bóveda fuese destruido les diese la ventaja y pudiesen capturarlo antes de que lastimase a alguien.

Ivan asintió con su cabeza.

—Te seguiré siempre.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras hizo que un pánico poco relacionado con el posible peligro invadiese a Ivan.

Él no había tenido intenciones de declarar algo así en ese momento, ni de esa forma, cuando Antonio no parecía haber notado que él lo apreciaba de una forma más que amistosa y mucho menos había actuado como si existiese alguna posibilidad de que fuese mutuo.

¿Tenía esperanza de que sus palabras causasen un palpitar emocionado en Antonio o que se alejara de él?

La respuesta parecía ser "ninguna de las anteriores" pues Antonio rió.

—Eso depende de si la señorita Agnes vuelve a decidir que trabajemos juntos en una misión coordinada como esta —dijo Antonio, dándole una palmada que hizo que tambalease—. Pero no me molestaría si se repite.

—¿Por qué no han comenzado?

La voz de Agnes le quitó a Ivan cualquier oportunidad de decir que él también quería repetir esto y también alguna salida nocturna —sin los demás— y también algo nuevo.

—Espero que no me digan ahora que están perdidos... —continuó Agnes con un tono que indicaba que ella estaba controlando su enojo.

Ivan no pudo evitar desear poder bajarle el volumen al sistema de comunicación para no sentir deseos de retroceder, intimidado. Estaba en el momento perfecto para lucirse frente a Antonio y no lo iba a arruinar antes de que comenzaran.

—Ya vamos a entrar —indicó Antonio mientras preparaba los taladros de su traje para luego saltar tanto como podía a pesar de su pesada armadura y embestir el techo.

 

* * *

 

El rescate había sido un éxito y la cantidad de puntos que habían obtenido era mayor del usual, mas lo único que Ivan recibió de Antonio fue una palmada y un "Bien hecho".

Tal vez la sutileza aprendida de juegos y películas viejas no era muy efectiva ni para que Antonio notase su interés, ni para que Antonio comenzase a interesarse más en él.

Tenía que ser más agresivo.

Al menos eso era lo que decían en muchos de los sitios en Internet a los que había llegado durante su búsqueda de consejos.

El cómo seguía siendo el problema y a pesar de que Ivan había encontrado muchas sugerencias, la mayoría lo hacían negar vehemente con su cabeza aunque estuviese frente a una pantalla y no frente a alguien.

Él tenía más valor para enfrentar a Lunatic de nuevo estando solo que para decir esos _piropos_ y todas las menciones de la importancia del contacto físico lo hacían recordar a Fire Emblem, quien no dudaba en usar sus manos para mostrar su aprecio por algunas partes de la anatomía de Antonio.

Ivan no podía hacer lo mismo.

Sólo pensar en intentarlo hacía que Ivan quisiese usar sus poderes para desaparecer de la vista de todos hasta que lograse calmarse, pero estaba comenzando a desesperarse y la parte de él que quería cambiar y convertirse en un mejor héroe le impedía descartar esa idea por completo.

Al fin de cuentas, al menos así Antonio notaría que él quería más que una no muy cercana amistad como la que tenían ahora, tal como se daba cuenta de los gustos de Fire Emblem, ¿no?

Eso y el ver la espalda de Antonio en la entrada del edificio principal de Hero TV fue lo que impulsó a Ivan para usar su entrenamiento ninja, acercarse sin que Antonio se diese cuenta y darle un breve apretón corto en una nalga.

Antonio soltó un agudo grito indignado.

¿Cómo era que Fire Emblem podía hacer lo mismo con tanta frecuencia sin morir de la vergüenza, como él sentía que estaba haciendo aun antes de que Antonio girase en sus talones y descubriese que él había sido quien lo había tocado esta vez?

—¡Nathan ya te dije que dejes de...! —Las palabras de Antonio murieron en su boca en el momento en que dio media vuelta—. ¿Ivan?

La sorpresa de Antonio no sonaba tan explosiva como el reclamo que había comenzado a decir segundos atrás, pero a pesar de eso Ivan dejó su mirada fija en el suelo y asintió con su cabeza.

—Me asustaste —dijo Antonio con un suspiro—. No sé si estás practicando para usar mejor tus poderes o algo, pero es mejor que no imites a Nathan. Esa forma de bromear de él es un poco...

¿Bromear?

¿Antonio creía que lo que a él le había costado tanto hacer era una simple tomadura de pelo?

Ivan no se tomó ni un segundo para pensar antes de comenzar a alejarse a paso rápido, sin siquiera detenerse cuando Antonio lo llamó o cuando escuchó a alguien caminando en tacones y un "¡Oh!" exclamado por una voz que reconoció como la de Fire Emblem.

 

* * *

 

Ivan no quería ver a nadie; en especial no quería ver a Antonio.

Por eso, cuando Antonio lo interceptó en los vestidores dos días después del incidente en la entrada, para Ivan la obvia solución fue mantener su mirada baja, esforzarse por mantener su respiración pausada e intentar pasar desapercibido como un ninja sin tener que usar sus poderes, poniendo en práctica al mismo tiempo todo lo que sabía de meditación.

No funcionó.

Antonio tenía una presencia tan notoria como su gran cuerpo, cosa que él antes no había notado y aparentemente los encargados de Hero TV y la audiencia tampoco. O quizás se debía a que Antonio parecía estar siguiendo un manual de instrucciones detalladas de algo que Ivan no reconocía.

Aclararse la garganta, dar dos pasos adelante, luego retroceder tres, murmurar algo imposible de entender. Repetir.

—Así que no estabas bromeando —dijo Antonio luego de la tercera vez que se aclaró su garganta.

Ivan no contestó, mirando la puerta de reojo y descubriendo las piernas de Antonio a poca distancia de ésta. Siendo así tampoco podía escapar, cosa que en realidad tampoco quería hacer.

—Y esas frases raras también eran para... erm... —Antonio tosió y murmuró—: llamar mi atención.

Así que ahora Antonio entendía y si era gracias a su último desesperado método o a Fire Emblem era algo que Ivan no sabía ni le importaba, porque no cambiaba nada.

Antonio seguía considerándolo extraño, nada de lo que él había hecho había conseguido la atención de Antonio _en un buen sentido_ y ahora Ivan estaba demasiado consciente de que no estaba listo para un rechazo.

De hecho era algo que no había considerado, abrumado por el solo pensamiento de hacerle saber a Antonio de sus sentimientos y quizás esperanzado por los cientos de finales felices que había conseguido en varios juegos.

—Lo siento —pronunció Ivan, rompiendo el silencio incómodo y olvidando el permanecer inmóvil como una montaña e invisible como una sombra. De cualquier forma esas eran técnicas que todavía no había perfeccionado y lo menos que podía hacer ahora era enfrentar la realidad como un verdadero héroe.

—No volveré a hacerlo, ni a pensar en invitarte a salir y a compartir un bentou bajo cerezos en flor, ni a... —Quizás estaba diciendo mucho pero, ahora que estaba determinado a no esconderse, su boca parecía haber tomado vida propia y decidido continuar expresando todo lo que él había intentado hacer e imaginado—. Ni a hacer nada que te haga odiarme...

—Hey, hey —lo interrumpió Antonio—, no he dicho que te odie.

—¿No? —preguntó Ivan, alzando su mirada por un instante y encontrándose de inmediato con los ojos de Antonio. Era obvio que Rock Bison no tenía un pelo de cobarde.

Ivan fijó su vista en algún punto indeterminado del suelo, no queriendo detenerse a interpretar lo que esos ojos decían.

—Estoy halagado —dijo Antonio con firmeza—. Lo pensé mucho y no porque Nathan me haya amenazado con convertirme un bisonte asado si decía algo sin pensar —aclaró velozmente—. Sé que puedo resistir su fuego. Creo.

Ivan volvió a arriesgarse a observar de frente a Antonio, notando cómo sus latidos parecían estar incrementando su ritmo y sin saber si todo lo que estaba escuchando era una señal de esperanza o no.

—Podríamos... sali... —Esta vez Antonio fue el que rompió el contacto visual mientras su rostro parecía enrojecerse, anormalmente avergonzado— Ir. Ir a comer. Hamburguesas o algo así.

Eso sonaba bien. Y era similar a esos eventos que indicaban que se estaba yendo por la ruta correcta.

—¿A un parque? —Cuando Antonio se sobresaltó ante sus palabras, Ivan mordió su labio inferior. Quizás estaba esperando demasiado.

—¿Por qué no? —El tono inseguro de Antonio hacía que eso sonase como una pregunta, mas Antonio estaba sonriendo e Ivan decidió tomar eso como una buena señal.

Ivan ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a concretar una cita, pero la alegría que lo tentaba a gritar "¡Yatta!" —cosa que no iba a hacer, obviamente— era suficiente para que no quisiese poner en duda el momento de éxito que acababa de ocurrir.


End file.
